The Life of Swan-Mills
by WritingTool
Summary: AU: Regina and Emma are married, not too long after, Emma gets pregnant and Henry is born. This story is the Swan-Mills home and how they get through the struggles, obstacles, and stress like any other family. It's only in the point of view of Henry. Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own, nor are the rights to Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who has been with this story from the very messy beginning, this is for you. If you are just now finding this Fic, please skip down to the line break of this note.**

**I know I made an update just to tell you all, but I'm just going to do it again just in case some people didn't read it.**

**I decided to revise the entire fic (all of what I have so far) because of the grammar errors and because of the fact that it wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. Not too much as change (almost nothing at all really), but if you still have questions about it, please just PM me and I'll be happy to answer your questions. **

**Hopefully from here on out things will get better. And thank you all again for sticking with this and giving me reviews.**

* * *

**A/N (pt 2): This IS a Swan Queen fic, but it's mainly angst. This is the Swan-Mill's house hold going through typical (serious) family drama all told in Henry's perspective (and his only). I hope you all like it!  
**

**#KWH**

* * *

"Regina,_ come on, we're going to be late."_

_"__I'm coming…. It took me a while to find my shoes, you left them under the bed again, and I asked you to place them on the shoe tree. You always do this."_

_"__Ok. Ok. Just hurry, we're already 10 minutes late."_

_The door slams behind them. Henry wasn't paying much attention as he was on the floor in the living room watching his favorite superhero, Spiderman, but two seconds later the door opens back up again with Emma rushing towards the living room._

_"__DAMMIT! Sorry, Kid, we almost forgot about you, come on, Henry."_

Henry tosses and turns in his race car bed, tears run down his face in small streams. He jerks awake, screaming for his Mommy. Even through his and his parents' closed doors and his soft sobs, Henry could still faintly hear his parents yelling at one another.

"I told you to keep your voice down, Emma. I'm coming, Honey!"

Regina walks into Henry's room in her house robe, she sits down on the edge of his bed, Henry can see how tired his mother is and wonders who really needs to be comfort. Regina sits on the edge of his bed and starts smoothing out the wild strands of his hair. Regina tries to sooth Henry with a smile, but even in the dark, Henry can see how her eyes didn't have the same soothing tone. "Did you have another bad dream, Dear?" Henry's lip trembles as he nods his head. "Was it the same dream?" Henry nods again before Regina opens her arms up to Henry for him to come and sit in her lap. Henry crawls his way out from under the covers and curls up against his mother. Regina starts to rock him back and forth as she sings to him his favorite song to try and drift him back to sleep. "Go to sleep my baby close your pretty eyes angels up above you look down on you from the sky.…"

_"__Henry, you have to go to bed, dear."_

_"__NOOOO, not tired yet."_

_"__There's a yawn that's telling me otherwise."_

_"__Ok, what if Mommy sings you a song, will you promise to go to bed?"_

_* Go to sleep my baby close your pretty eyes angels up above you look down on you from the sky. The great big moon is shining stars begin to glow it's time for all the picaninis to go to sleep. Go to sleep, my little baby it is way past your bedtime I know your tired please don't fight it go to sleep, my baby Henry. Go to sleep, my beautiful one for tomorrow is another day when you can smile when you can play so sleep peacefully tonight.*_

"Henry, come down before you're late to school."

Regina finishes packing both Henry's and Emma's lunch. Once again, because someone thought it would be a good idea to hide this morning, they're 5 minutes late. Regina wipes her hands on the dish towel in front of her as she makes her way to the living room where Henry was watching television. She didn't go too far, as Henry was already making his way towards the kitchen, still in his pajamas and Spiderman slippers.

"Henry, why aren't your school clothes on, you're going to be late."

"But I don't want to go, Mommy."

"Why don't you want to go to school? Honey, you have to."

"Nuh uhh, Mama said I didn't have to anymore. I don't like school."

"What do you mean, why don't you like school anymore?"

Henry lowers his head as he plays with the seam of his shirt. Regina kneels down to his level and places her index finger under his chin, lifting his head.

"Henry, what it is? You can tell me." Henry tries to look everywhere but at his Mom. "Is it the kids at school?"

Henry nods his head before he turns back toward his Mom, eyes glossed over.

"Yeah, they make fun of me because…"

Regina patiently waits for him to catch his breath.

"…because of you and Mama. They say I shouldn't have two moms that it's bad…but I told them that it wasn't but they won't believe me."

Regina looks at Henry with conflicting eyes as she tries to think of a way to explain things to Henry in a way he'll understand.

"Oh, Henry. Many people are going to say many mean things to you, we can't always believe what they say about us, and we can't always get them to believe what we say. Just as long as you know what is and isn't true, Ok? Emma and I love you very much, that's all you need to think about, you understand?"

Regina brings Henry into a hug, they embrace each other her a few moments before she lifts him up and takes him to his room to get ready for preschool.

"Now as far as your Mama, I'm going to have a little talk with her today."

"Is Mama in trouble?"

"Oh no, Honey, not really…You ready for school now?"

She asks Henry with an encouraging smile on her face hoping that their talk helped. Henry thinks about all his Mother had said and decides he's ready for school.

_*9 years later*_

"Henry! Come on, we're going to miss it."

"Hold up, I have to tell my Moms I'm leaving." Right before he closes his window he hears his friends whisper something to each other right before Peter laughs. It isn't much of a guess to know what he's laughing about, but Henry ignores for the time being as he runs downstairs to the living room where he knew he would find his parents.

"…Emma, you can't just run away from your problems! They don't just go away because you turn your back on it, by you doing that, you're turning your back on your family. What kind of message will that send to Henry?" Henry enters the room, silencing both women as they turn in his direction. His Mom showing a vague hint of something between shock and fear before she restrict her expression to displace only a neutral stare.

"Oh, Henry, I didn't see you."

Emma also tries to seem calm collected about what just happened, but Henry already heard enough to know there's a problem, not to mention Emma was always a bad liar.

"Hey, Kid. Finally decided to come out your room, huh?" Emma tries to laugh to distract everyone from the obvious forced displaces of ignorance, but it just comes off as a sigh of defeat. Henry slowly walks towards his parents as though any sudden moments will set them off.

"Uhh, yeah. I was wondering if I could go to the game with Grace and Peter."

"I think I'll leave that decision for your Mom."

Regina looks at Emma with an all too knowing scold on her face before she address their son, "Henry, I don't like you spending all this time with Peter, didn't he get into a fight just last week, he isn't much of the responsible one."

"Yeah, the Principal called the station for me to pick him up since his foster parents never answered their calls."

"But Mom, it wasn't his fault this time."

"That might be, but I still don't like it… But ok, have fun at the game." Henry doesn't say another word he was just happy to get out of the house, going anywhere would be a relief.

"Tell Grace and Peter I said, 'Hello', will you, Henry?"

"Yeah, me too, Kid." Regina and Emma barely got a word out before Henry was practically running out the front door.

"Ok. Bye!" Henry meets Grace and Jack who were waiting by the front gate.

"Hey man, I'm surprised your parents even let you out the house." Peter is the only one to really laugh at his joke, Henry just huffs out a couple puffs of air with a scant smile on his face while Grace looks at Henry with a mixture of sympathy and pity.

"Yeah, I'm just happy they did, I really needed to get out the house."

* * *

The trio just barely make it to the game, they would have made it earlier if it wasn't for Peter's so called, 'shortcut.' Both Henry and Grace tried to tell him about a faster way, many times actually, but with Jack being Jack, he always got his way. And if you add the time they wasted arguing, they weren't even able find any seats, let alone any good ones.

As soon as they get to the bleachers Peter starts searching the crowd. After about twenty seconds, Peter apparently finds what he's been looking for as he rudely moves his way through the crowd. Neither Grace nor Henry knows what he's planning, but after a while of being Peter's friend, they learned to just go with it and ask questions later.

A lot of people would wonder how Peter and Henry ever became friends. Everyone would agree that they are nothing alike; total opposites even, but since the fourth grade he and Peter have always been together. It wasn't until the beginning of their seventh grade year, only a few months ago, when Grace entered their circle, and it's the same question about her, but with Peter always around, no one dared to ask. Pretty much all the younger kids, and even a few of the older ones are afraid of Peter. No one really knows why everyone is so afraid of Peter, but all they know is that no one wanted to go near him to find out. So before Henry no one ever hung out with Peter, it wasn't until Peter approached Henry at lunch one day. Henry was sitting by himself, eating the lunch his Mom made him like he always does, surprisingly, when Peter approached him Peter was a little nicer than he expected him to be, but even so, he still had his mean streak showing ever so often. Henry knew that nothing good ever came from being around Peter Panelli, so whatever it was he wanted, he wanted it to be over fast, but before either of them could get one word out, one of their classmates approached the table. It was….no one really knew his real name, but everyone called him Kovu, and like most of the kids at their school, the only thing he had to say was one of the same old joke about his parents. Henry had heard so many of them so many times, but if anyone dared to care, you could see that it still bothered him. Everyone started laughing, that is until Peter stood up, towering over Kovu, at that moment everyone abruptly stopped in fear for their life, but most importantly, Kovu's. He was the last to notice anything, but it was too late, Peter had already cocked his fist back and punched Kovu in the nose, breaking it according to the nurse. When Peter got back from his suspension, the two became inseparable.

Once they finally made it to Peter's apparent designation, Grace and Henry both knew what his plan were, Peter was going to bully his way into getting them good seats. Henry tries to stop him from creating more victims, but Jack had his mind set. With his devilish smile Peter greets the three kids they all know from school.

"Hey, Hansel, Gretel, annnnd…. I can never remember your name. You are?" It was Jack, and everyone knew Jack, no one really knew why, but they who he was.

"Jack." Peter received an evil glare.

"Well I think you all have the wrong seats, these are ours. So I think you should get up and go, or else." Everyone knew that no one stood up to Peter because no one ever won against Peter, it just never happened. The bullied trio looked around and saw nowhere else to sit.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Gretel asks in an almost pleading tone. Peter just gives a smug grin as he pretends to look around with them.

"Uhhh, I don't really know, but it sure isn't here. So get to looking." The three kids hesitantly get up from their seats as if it's causing them pain to just to move, but they know they'll be in real pain if they don't. Peter, Henry, and Grace watch as they get up from their seats and hopelessly search for new ones, but Peter doesn't really care, he just happily sits down and starts to enjoy the game, Grace doesn't say anything, but she doesn't hesitate as she sits next to Peter. Henry on the other hand is still thinking over what just happened when Peter looks up at him.

"Hey, Henry, come on man, sit and enjoy the game." Henry gets jolted out of his thoughts, unexpectedly Peter actually gives him an encouraging smile, or a smile as encouraging as a bully can give. Henry finally sits, feeling a little uneasy as he still watches the other kids find seats in the grass, one of the worst seats to get left with.

_"__Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Henry! Happy Birthday to yoooou!"_

_"__Hurry and make a wish, Kid."_

_"__Yaaaaaayyy."_

_"__Who's ready for cake!?"_

_"__OK, everyone outside."_

_"__I know I am. Are you ready for cake, Tiny Prince?"_

_"__YEEAAH!"_

_ "__Of course he is, it's his favorite flavor: Vanilla with cheesecake fronting, just like mine."_

_"__Stop it Emma, don't lick the frosting, other people have to eat it too"_

_"__Sorry, I just love your baking… and everything you cook."_

_"__I know."_

Henry wakes up to the sound of their dish washer going, he found that weird given how late it was. 3AM. Henry walks to his parents room to figure out who's up, but neither of them were in bed, so he walks down to the kitchen to find out.

"Hey, Mom. Why are you up so late?" Regina must have been in her own thoughts as she didn't hear Henry enter the kitchen; she jumps.

"Oh, Henry, you scared me… I just couldn't sleep, so uhh…" Regina motions towards the dish washer. "…I thought I'd get ahead on the cleaning." Henry could see a little redness in his mother's eyes, but he acts like he doesn't notice.

"Where's Ma?" Regina just looks Henry dead in his eyes as she tries to come up with some lie, but noting, so she just tells him the truth.

"I don't know." Henry just nods his head and goes back to his room. It's Sunday and Henry knows that the weekend is the only time his parents get any time off to spend time together, so he has no idea why his Ma wouldn't be home, but he doesn't think too much of it anymore, he just wants to go back to sleep.

The next morning Henry isn't woken up by his mother's screams, instead it's by the smell of pancakes and….and cinnamon. That gave away to who was cooking.

Emma must have done something, the woman never cooks, given the fact that she can't, the last time she tried she almost caught set the kitchen on fire from boiling eggs, the only time she ever attempts cooking is if she wants to apologize. That's always been her go to method to get Regina to forgive her. Must have been from what she did last night.

Henry rubs his eyes as he drags his feet to the kitchen.

"Morning, Henry" Emma says practically smiling like the sun.

"Morning, Ma. Where's Mom, she's usually up before either of us." It seems as if Henry is always asking about one of his parents, they're never really in the same room anymore.

"Oh, I let her sleep in today; she really didn't get a chance to take a break yesterday, so I gave her the day off from her mundane routine." Emma goes back to flipping pancakes as she sips her morning coffee. A special blend she's been trying lately. "Henry, go get your Mom, breakfast is almost ready."

Henry walks up to his parent's bedroom. He stops at the door ready to knock, but right when he was about to make contact with the door, it opens. Both Regina and Henry startle one another.

"Ohmygod, Henry, good morning. What are you doing out here, you scared me."

"Ma told me to come and get you, breakfast is ready." Regina looks at her son for a moment before her expression changes to something like determination. She just nods and walks downstairs towards the kitchen. The look made Henry feel weird, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it wasn't anything positive.

Breakfast that day was especially quiet. No one looked at one another, no one said anything, they all just ate their breakfast, and sipped their juice or coffee. When everyone was finished they deposited their dishes into the sink. Henry left the kitchen and went back up to his room and closed the door to get ready for school.

_"__Mommy?"_

_"__Yes, Dear."_

_"__Where's Mama?"_

_"__Mama went to get ice-cream. You're favorite; Strawberry."_

_"__REALLY?!"_

_"__Yes, anything for our prince."_

* * *

"You almost ready to go, Henry?" Regina looks to Henry's nearly empty bowl of milk that used to have cereal in it, Henry nods. She grabs his bowl and places it in the sink along with her cup.

"Ma isn't taking me today?"

"No, she had to go into work early this morning; there was an emergency at the Library. Apparently some people don't understand the meaning of 'return'. I hope that's fine"

"Oh no, it's cool."


	2. Chapter 2

At school Henry goes through the same routine; home room, talks to his friends (Peter and Grace), goes to his other classes, lunch, classes, and then home. But today was a little different. While Henry was making his way to his third class of the day, one of his classmates from his home room came up to him and randomly apologizes to him about his parents.

"Ayy man, I'm sorry about your Moms." His face contorted with sympathy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard my Mom talk about how the Mayor is having marital issues or something….You didn't know?"

"No." Henry's emotions start to flare up and it shows on his face, the student gets the unspoken hint.

"Well I'm sorry man." The student places his hand on Henry's shoulder, but Henry shoves it off as he storms off to his next class.

During lunch Peter roughly places his tray on the table, disturbing Henry's thought process, not really hearing what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"I said, sorry about your Moms man."

"Whatever." Peter just looks at Henry then scoffs.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Henry thinks for a minute then just gets up with his tray. Before he even makes it 10ft. Peter grabs his arm.

"I said, 'what's your problem?'"

"You, Peter. I'm tired of you talking about my Moms." Peter let's go of his arm and laughs for a bit.

"Is that all, they're just jokes, can't you take one?" Henry doesn't say another word, he just continues to walk off with his tray, but once again, Peter goes and grabs his arm again.

"Where you going, come back to our table and sit."

"Get the hell off of me Peter." For a minute Peter and Henry have a stare down, it's so intense that everyone is expecting a fight, but it never gets that far, Peter just lets go and allows Henry to walk off.

Henry throws the rest of his lunch away and walks to his locker. There he grabs all of his things, stuffs them into his backpack, and walks off. Henry learned the routines of all the hall monitors, something he learned from his Ma. After he made sure that everything was clear he left the building.

_"__I love our walks."_

_"__Yeah, me too. You like going to the park, Kid?"_

_"__Can I go play on the slide now?"_

_"__Ok. Ok. Just be careful, Henry."_

Henry's been walking for a while; he doesn't really know how long, he's been thinking the whole time. When he finally looks up he notices that he was at the park. Henry looks at all the slides and swings as he sits on the bench. He sighs, feeling all the stress he never knew he had.

Henry is unsure about how long it's been since he left the school, but he knows it must have been quite a while ago because he can sees him Ma's squad car. The school must have called the station when he didn't show up to his next class.

"We haven't been to the park in a while." Henry doesn't even look in her direction as she sits next to him, he doesn't even respond to her. "We used to come here every weekend when you were younger; you would always go for the slide first. You used to pretend to be the Prince of the park; you would find a stick and swing it around like a sword, fighting dragons and evil queens." Emma looks down at Henry; he still hasn't moved an inch since she arrived. "Henry, what's been going on with you? You've been…different. Is it something at school?" Henry knows something has changed, but it's not him, it's them, but he doesn't want to talk about it right now.

"Yeah, it's Peter." Emma lays her hand on his head, smoothing out those few hairs that never seem to ever corporate.  
"Henry, I never understood why you hung out with that kid."

"Yeah Ma, I know. It's just…" Henry trails off as he thinks about the best way to respond. Henry knows exactly why he hangs out with Peter. Ever since they became friends, people stopped talking about his parents, at least loud enough for him to hear. The only downside is that in order to get other people to stop talking about them, he has to deal with Peter talking about them instead. He knows Peter isn't a good person, but he is a good friend… kind of, but the whole point is that he knows all he has to do is tell Peter and he'll do something about all the rumors, but that isn't Henry's style of doing things. "…It's just that he's the only one who talks to me. People have a tendency to not talk to you when your parents are _both_ the Mayor and Sheriff." Emma looks at Henry with sad eyes, but Henry doesn't notice because he still doesn't look up from the spot on the ground he's been staring at. It's not that he was lying, Peter is the only one brave enough to even talk to Henry, Grace included, but her "superpower" was quite…powerful, no pun intended, and the last thing he wanted to talk about was what's really on his mind. His parent's marriage.

"Henry I'm sorry. I know it must be hard to make friends because of me and your Mom, but there has to be other people other than Peter Panelli, that kid has a record too long for his age." Henry nods in agreement, Peter was a really bad kid, and Henry knew that, he always has. But after what _almost_ happened at lunch today, he kinda felt stuck in their friendship.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, Henry?"

"Have….have you ever felt stuck in something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like in a relationship." Emma hesitates as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Why do you ask?" Henry finally looks at his Ma, searching her eyes for something, not really knowing what, but the air felt weird after he asked his question.

"Just wondering."

"Hmm, but to answer your question: No, I haven't." Henry just nods.

"Come on, let's go home." Henry snaps his attention to his Ma.

"You're not taking me back to school?"

"…No, I think it's best that we go home."

"Thanks, Ma." Henry gives Emma a weak smile and Emma gives one right back.

Henry and Emma make it home in complete silence, everything that needed to be said was said at the park. Once inside the house Henry tries to go straight upstairs, but he's stopped by his Mom.

"Henry, please come here." Henry groans, but not loud enough for Regina to hear. Henry slowly walks into his Mom's study.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Henry, the school called me and said you never went in your classes after lunch. What happened?"

"I already talked about this with Ma, can't you ask her?" Henry shuffles his feet and his face expresses his gloomy attitude.

"No, Henry, I'm asking you. What has gotten in to you lately, you're not acting like yourself?" Henry really wanted to go upstairs, he was physically tired from the walk, emotionally tired from finding out about his parents, and mentally tired from coming up with excuses about his behavior. All he wanted was to go to his room and read his comic books, he just couldn't take it anymore. "Henry! Answer me."

"I don't know!" Henry's face changes twice, from gloomy, to angered, then finally uncomfortable. If he wasn't shuffling then, Henry is really feeling nervous now. "I'm sorry. Can't I go now?" Regina doesn't really know how to respond, Henry never really behaved like this, so she had nothing else to say other than, "Yes, you may go."

In his room Henry didn't go near his comics like he planned, instead he just went to his bed and laid there until he fell asleep.

_"__Henry, wake up, we have a surprise for you."_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__You'll have to get up and find out."_

_"__You like it?...I'll take that as a yes."_

Henry wakes up somehow in his pajamas and under the covers. He just goes back to sleep.

In the morning Henry gets ready for school as usual, but on his way down his parents call him to his Mother's study.

"Yeah?" Both of his parents are in there, a surprise to say the least, not to mention that they're standing right next to each other. He knew something was happening today.

"You won't be going to school today. I already called your Principle, he'll have one of your classmates bring over any missed work." Henry is entirely confused, his Mom has never let his miss school, unless his was sick or had a broken limb, he had to always go to school.

"Oookay….umm, why?" Henry places his backpack down next to him as he sits down on the couch. Regina and Emma looks at one another. Regina takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Emma told me what you two talked about at the park and-"

"You told her!?" Regina looks at Henry feeling hurt, but her voice was still stern.

"Of course she told me Henry, I'm your Mother, and I needed to know." Henry crosses his arms, feeling a little betrayed, but he continues to listen. "And we feel as if we haven't been acting as a family lately." Regina moves to sit next to Henry while Emma continues to awkwardly lean against Regina's desk. "So we're going to do that today." Regina gives a weak smile and her eyes made her look tired. Henry's been noticing, she's been getting worse little by little. He doesn't try to argue, he just nods his head and mimics his Mother's sad smile.

The family finally agrees on a place to go. Granny's. It's been a long while since they had all gone together. They've all been there in the last two weeks, but individually, not as a family. They thought it would be a good idea to try and go back to how things used to be, pretend that nothing had ever gone wrong. Regina orders herself a Cesar Salad, Emma orders herself a Bacon Cheese Burger with extra Fries, and Henry orders the same but with a regular order of Fries and extra Bacon. Things go well at the beginning, they eat their food, they have small talk, they even smile every once and a while. At the moment, they're like any other typical family.

After everyone has eaten, they decide to go to the park, take a walk around the swings, you know, act like a real family. To the naked eye they look normal, but to Henry, he can see how hard it is for his parents to keep up the charade. He had a mixture of feelings; anger, sympathy, pity. He wanted to confront his parents about the lie they're displaying, but at the same time, he knew they were doing it to protect him. Unfortunately they couldn't protect him enough, their personal life had already reached school, and who knows how much of the town already knew. Storybrooke was a very small place. It was nice since everyone was like family, but when it came to secrets, there were none. Henry felt he had all the right to let them know otherwise, but he didn't want to make things worse for them, whatever they were going through it was hard on them. He didn't believe it had anything to do with their marriage, though they've been married for 14 years, he's seen them happy, everyone has. They were like soul mates; true loves, it had to be something else, but if it was their marriage, Henry didn't know what he'll do.

The family finally got home from their walk at the park, it was only 9pm but the walk was so long and they felt exhausted, so they all went to bed. By morning they all woke up at the same time, weird given that it was Saturday; Henry and Emma usually stays in bed by close to noon. Henry took this as a good thing, morning breakfast would be a good way to bring his family together. Henry walks down to the kitchen to find his Moms already there drinking their morning coffee.

"Morning, Dear."

"You're up early, Kid. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I just decided to get up early."

"So, what do you have planned this time, Kid?" Henry just grins. Not just a simple grin either, it was one of the grins he gives when he gets a plan stuck in his head. "Oh God." Emma lightly laughs and stands from the stool she was sitting in and goes towards the sink and sets her cup down. "So, what's the plan?" At that moment both Regina and Emma looks towards Henry who was getting his cereal.

"Umm…I don't know, Mom, any ideas?" Regina looks down into the mug she was holding, tapping the ceramic with the tip of her index finger. It's a few moments before Regina looks up and gives her answer.

"How about we take a trip?"

"A trip? That's so random…but ok, to where?" Regina sets her mug down and leans into the counter.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we took another one."

_"__It's ok, Kid, you'll be fine... Well, at least we know how many pancakes are too much."_

_"__Emma, this isn't funny. I knew I shouldn't have let him have that many."_

_"__Regina, he's fine. Look."_

_"__Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. See?"_

_"__Yes, Dear I see."_

"It's been a while, don't you think?" Emma and Henry look at one another, they talk without really talking until they finally nod in agreement to what Regina was saying.

"Ok, Mom."

"When do we leave?"

"Why not tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go Henry, you know how long it takes us to pack everything….neatly….in the way your Mother wants it done."

Regina decided that it was best if they took her Mercedes to the cabin instead of Emma's death trap of a Bug. On the way there, a 5 hour drive, Henry thinks of ways to try and get his parents to remember the happy times, hopefully solving whatever problems they may have. He gets as far as coming up with ways to get them into the same room long enough together before he falls asleep, only 2 hours into the trip.

_"__Kick Henry. Good, now move your arms...Yeah, like that."_

_"__Did you see me, Mommy!?"_

_"__I did, you were great, dear."_

_"__Yeah, like he was born in the water."_

"Henry….Henry, we're here." Emma chuckles. "You could never stay awake during the entire trip, car rides always put you straight to sleep as a baby, I guess some things never change."

_"__Some things do change though, Ma." _Henry thinks to himself. Everyone grabs their bags and heads inside.

The Swan-Mills has had this cabin for as long as they have been a family, even before Henry was born. They try to make it a tradition to get some time at the cabin every year, either during the summer before school begins, or even during holidays when everyone has the weekend off, but for the past few years they haven't been able to get away. Emma and/or Regina always come up with some work related excuse, promising to go later in the year, but they never do. Henry assumes their spontaneous departure has something to do with what his classmate had told him, but he wasn't too sure, although they're in the middle of the school year, the same time when his parents' jobs demand the most from them and neither of them, Regina more than Emma, ever thought to leave work during this time when the town needed them most. Henry decided to take the time to think about this later.

"Why don't we start cleaning a little before we start putting our things away?" Regina suggests. Emma and Henry hesitate, but in the end they begin to clean. Regina and Henry tackle the kitchen while Emma handles the living room. But it only takes about 20 minutes into cleaning before Emma finds old pictures in the closet, stopping any cleaning she planned to do.

"Oh wow. Henry come look at this." Henry walks into the living room from the kitchen while drying his hands, he sets the towel down on the arm of the couch before kneeling next to his Emma.

"What is it?" He grabs the picture frame Emma hands him.

"This is the photo your Mom took of you after your first swim lesson." The photo was still in perfect condition despite it being in a closet for who knows how long. It was Henry in the lake, he had one floatty on each arm and he's making a fishy-face. Henry stares at the photo as he tries to remember that day while Emma takes it back and places it on the table next to the couch.

"You were always a fast learner, took you no time to learn how to swim. You were really excited to learn too, you nearly jumped in head first before Regina caught you in time, we could tell that you wanted to learn, and it only took one lesson before you decided to try on your own, after that, you got the hang of it."

Regina could hear Emma chuckling, although she couldn't make out her words, she went into the living room to see what the noise was about. When she enters the room, she hears the last of what Emma and Henry were talking about.

"…and then Mom took a bucket and dumped ice cold water on you as revenge." Upon hearing that, Regina knew exactly what they were talking about. She smiles to herself as she takes the photo from the table, remembering that day clearly.

"You both learned a lesson that day." Both Emma and Henry look towards Regina still smiling.

"But I think Ma's lesson was the easiest to learn." Emma blushes as she thinks back to how it was a cold and lonely night lesson indeed.

"It was also the most important lesson I've ever learned; never mess with your Mom, she holds too much power."

The family goes back to cleaning for the next couple hours, most of their time wasted on Regina actually getting Emma and Henry to do their work. When they finally get things done it's pretty late into the night, so they all decide to watch a movie. It takes them a while to agree on something, but they finally settle on a couple of home movies from when Henry as younger.

"When did this even happen, and how old was I, two!?" Both of his parents just laugh as they think back on the details of that day.

"No, you were actually three and a half, and we had just bought you that blanket. You loved it so much that you took it everywhere you went, and because of that, it was always dirty." Emma started to laugh as the screen showed Henry crying as Regina tries to take the blanket again so she could wash it.

"Emma, put the camera down and help me!"

"I'm sorry, Regina, but this is too funny to not record, it's pure gold, plus, we could use this in the future." Regina just rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration, dealing with two children is always the hardest when one of them is a grown woman. Instead of arguing she just goes back into trying to coax Henry out of the blanket and from under the dinner table. After getting nowhere, Emma finally sets the camera down on its tripod still pointed at Henry and helps Regina out.

"Come on Henry, don't you want Mr. Blankie clean so he can smell good?"

"NO!" Henry continues to cry as he holds on to his blanket for dear life, Emma laughs and Regina throws up her arms in defeat.

"This is ridiculous! Henry, give me the blanket!"

"NOOOOO! He's mine."

"Come on kid, you'll get him back, I promise. Mommy is just going to make him like new again. Don't you like it when Mr. Blankie is clean?" Henry just shakes his head in disagreement and Emma lowers her head in defeat. Both woman get up off of the floor and walk towards the living room so Henry would not hear them as they talked.

"We'll just have to wait until he falls asleep." Regina sighs in frustration once again, but happy that the situation finally has a solution, although not the one she was hoping for.

"Very well." After that it's just Emma walking towards the camera turning it off.

"Mr. Blankie? Really?"

"We said the same thing." Emma begins to chuckle once more before a yawn escapes from her lips.

"Yeah, I think we should all go to bed." Both Emma and Henry nod in agreement.

Henry goes up to his room and picks out the pajamas he had brought for the trip. Growing up, his Mom had always bought him a set pair every year, as a toddler they would always have monkeys on them, his favorite animal according to his parents, but as he got older she started to go more towards NASCAR, that was until he turned 11 and he finally told Regina how much he didn't really care much for them. He thought it would upset her, but instead it just kind of made her twitch with a smile as she just nodded her head. In the sense of what to wear to be, he was every bit like Emma, casual, he wears whatever he finds lying around. Growing up, Henry would have these quirks his parents would notice from time to time and they either set his parents off, or made them giggle, and no matter which one it was, Emma and/or Regina would point out the resemblance of each other he displayed. It was in those moments people, even the family itself, noticed how much of a family they really were. Despite Henry being Emma's birth child, you would never know by Henry's behavior alone, he might look like Emma, but his facial expressions made him look like Regina, and although his spontaneous behavior remind people of Emma, it's his "take charge" attitude that shows the Regina in him. It was always the little things that brought the town to do their stereotypical "aww's" when they saw the trio. It was those same moments Henry wanted to recreate while on their trip.

While getting dressed for bed, Henry ran through every possible plan he could come up with, already naming it, Operation Swan-Mills, but it wasn't until he had come up with this plan in particular did he see any hope in their spontaneous vacation. Yes his family had seemed to be getting along, acting decent in front of one other, but they've been doing that for who even knows how long, now. It wasn't until his classmate how told him about the rumor did Henry truly realize anything was wrong. And it was that realization that lowered his expectations of any of this ever working.

It took Henry a while to actually get to sleep, his mind constantly thinking about his plan, moving too fast for him to concentrate on anything else. But after an hour or two of tossing and turning, hard to tell exactly with no clock, Henry finally calms his mind enough to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry wakes up with a small crook in his neck, noting to later tell his parents of his need of a new mattress….in fact, a new bed entirely. He sluggishly makes his way down to the kitchen in hopes that one of his parents, mainly his Mom, is already up and able to make him breakfast, but as he gets closer, it has become apparent that neither of them has made it out of bed yet, let alone downstairs.

By the time both of his parents have made it to the kitchen Henry has not only finished the bowl of cereal he and his parents have packed for the trip, he had also cleaned and put away any dirty dishes, not to mention, time to go outside and explore in the backyard. It's been some years since he's been back there, but knowing his Mother, everything is still in pristine condition, the only difference he can detect are the trees being taller than before.

Just as Henry locks the door he hears both of his parents walking down the stairs arguing about something that sounds work related.

_"__We've been here for less than 24 hours and already you two are practically at each other's throats."_

Internally Henry rolls his eyes, deeming it too early to get into it with _both _of his parents, and because of their bickering with one another, neither of them see Henry making his way back upstairs towards his room.

Upon entering his room, Henry goes straight to the overnight bag he had brought along with his suitcase. In it, are all the supplies one would need to plan out their latest operation.

_"__Henry, I just don't think you're ready for the responsibility yet; a puppy is a lot of work. The answer is no."_

_"__But, Moooooom, I am so ready for a puppy, I brush my teeth every night without you telling me to. Ma, tell her._

_"__Sorry, kid, I'm going with Regina on this one, I don't think it's time."_

_"__Fine."_

Henry thinks back on that memory chuckling to himself. That plan didn't go as well as he would had hoped; at the end he still wasn't able to get a puppy, but that was his first operation and after that he had only gotten better, he only hopes this operation will his most successful one of them all.

Henry's parents were more complicated to think if a plan for, they knew every trick up his sleeve, so he had to come up with a new set of plans completely, but he's sure this plan will work - it has too.

After coming up with his new operation and making sure it was as fool proof as it can be, Henry finally lays down in his bed after a full 2 and a half hours at his desk. And as he lays in bed he wonders why neither of his parents haven't come looking for him, since going to bed last night, he knows that neither of them has seen him. But with the tossing and turning from the night before and the small bed problem along with the work he put into his latest plan, he was too tired to really think much about anything before he fell asleep

By the time Henry has woken up again, it was pretty late, the sun was starting to set. He walked downstairs to find both of his parents on the couch. His Mom was reading another one of her novels and his Ma was flipping through the channels (as usual, there wasn't much she enjoyed watching if it didn't involve action, blood, gore, or cartoons). Henry walks towards them and sits in between them.

"Heyyy, we haven't seen you all day, have you been sleep this whole time?"

"No, I woke up earlier to eat breakfast and then I went around the backyard a bit before I went back upstairs."

"Hmm, we didn't see you come down, or up the stairs, where were we?"

"You two were in the kitchen….arguing again."

Both Emma and Regina look to one another over Henry but doesn't say a word.

Henry doesn't know why his parents argue all the time, but he does know that the try to hide it from him, but they aren't doing very well with keeping that a secret. Since Henry could remember his parents haven't always been that agreeable with one another. He sometimes wonder why they stay together, but at the same time, he doesn't know anything else.

* * *

It's the end of the weekend, and as expected, not much went well for the family. Henry's parents had at least one thing to argue about the entire time; if it wasn't about how Emma washed the dishes, it was either how Regina was so controlling. At this point, Henry believes that they argue just to argue, the only upside is that Henry was able to leave town for a while, and the last person Henry wanted to face was Peter. There were occasions where Henry could sometimes say they were friends, but Peter's definition of "friend" means something completely different, but he had to do something, tomorrow was school day after all.

The next morning, Henry was no more rested than he was when he left for their family trip, the stress of his parents and Peter was becoming a little too much for him, but he still dragged himself out of bed.

Upon arriving to school, the very first person Henry spots is Peter.

"Ma?" Emma starts to slow down as she approaches the school.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think you can drop me off a little ways down the street from the school?" Emma looks a little puzzled.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. What for?" Henry doesn't want to tell his Ma the truth about Peter, or at least not yet, so he quickly comes up with some lame, but believable excuse.

"Umm, I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Grace."

"Ooohh, ok." Emma doesn't say anything else as she parks at least a block away from the school, but everything she wants to say is plastered on her facial expression, Henry just rolls his eyes and exits the car.

Henry doesn't start to walk towards the school until his Ma drives off, as soon as she does, he start to slowly walk, thinking of what he can do to create as less of a scene as possible. The bad part about all of this is that Peter is the type to love any kind of attention he can get, so keeping all of this quiet was going to be a challenge, so Henry's best hope is to just keep it quiet long enough to think of a story to tell his parents when it finally surfaces.

"I didn't see you all weekend." Henry doesn't stop walking, but he knows Peter will follow.

"I was out of town." Nothing else is said from Henry, eye contact wasn't even given. All Peter does is nod, then walks towards Home Room.

As Henry walks to Home Room the only thing going through his mind is how much of a scene there's going to be later on. Since nothing has erupted now, that only means it's going to get worse later. The suspense was probably going to kill him before Peter does.

It wasn't until lunch the next time Henry seen or even talked to Peter after Home Room.

"Have a nice trip?"

Henry stares Peter down for a short moment before he finally responded. "Yeah. **_All my parents did was fight about things that seemed so pointless. _**How was your weekend? **_I'm sure it was better than mine despite you being an asshole all the time._**"

"It went pretty well. Grace, how was your weekend?" She just shrugs her shoulders while she picks at her school lunch. Both Henry and Peter lift their shoulders dismissively. "So today we're going to go down by –"

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"**_Here it comes. _**I can't go out tonight, I need to go straight home after school."

"Why? Are you grounded?"

Henry just looks down at his lunch, not making any eye contact. "No, I just have something I need to do… it's personal."

Peter gives Henry an annoyed look "Why are you always blowing us off?"

"Look Peter, I'm sorry, but this is something I have to deal with, I promise, I'll hang out with you two next time."

"This has nothing to do with your gay moms does it?" Henry says nothing. "Whatever your lesbo moms are going through is their problem, one of them probably finally got with a guy."

"Shut the hell up, Peter, I'm tired of you talking about my family." Henry and Peter have a stare down before Henry finally gets up, leaving the rest of his lunch untouched. Everyone watches as he leaves the cafeteria.

No one has ever really seen Henry get angry before, maybe that explains why no one bothered him the entire time he walks down to his locker, but Peter was never really the type to get the hint.

Peter shoves Henry into his locker as he spins him around.

"You need to get your act together, you're giving my reputation a bad name."

"It already has a bad name, and I don't even know why I hang out with you, it's not like we're friends." Henry shoves Peter back, not exactly getting the same effect as Peter did, but it still got the job done.

"Because you need me to scare all the _bad_ people away, remember?" Peter mimics a scared child, making fun of Henry.

"Well I don't need you as much as you think." Peter just looks at Henry as if he's contemplating something before he actually does anything. When he does, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine, but don't think you can just come back when things get hard." Henry doesn't respond, he just watches as Peter walks away.

_**"**__**Well that was a lot easier than I thought."**_ Henry opens his locker and grabs the rest of the things he needs for the remainder of the day. _**"Now all I have to worry about now are my parents."**_ Henry closes his locker and leaves on that last note.

* * *

After school Henry runs straight home, hoping his Mom hasn't started making dinner.

He rushes through the door and goes straight towards the kitchen, panting as he says, "Good…you haven't….started dinner yet."

His Mother turns around a little startled grabbing her chest. "Oh, Henry, you scared me for a moment. No, I haven't, is there anything you want to eat tonight."

"Can we have your famous lasagna tonight?"

Regina smiles at the complement to her food. "Sure, Honey."

Henry begins to leave the kitchen and head upstairs, but he turns around to say one more thing to his mother. "Oh and Mom?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"If Ma asks why you made lasagna tonight, can you not say it was because I asked?"

The Mayor looks a little puzzled as she tries to wonder why her son would ask for a strange request. "Ok."

Henry runs to his room in hopes of finishing his homework early, he wants to get to his Ma before his Mom does, everything has to be perfect for this to work.

_"__Emma, close your mouth when you eat!"_

_"__But that's how I show my affection."_

_"__Emma! Not in front of Henry."_

_"__Whaaat? I'm showing my love for you. We love your Mommy, don't we, Henry."_

_"__Henry, close your mouth. Emma, look what you've done."_

_"__I LOVE MOMMY!"_

_"__I love you too, Honey." _

It's a whole hour before Emma finally comes home, at least a full 30 minutes after Henry finished his homework, plenty of time for his to have gone over the next steps of his operation.

"Hi, Henry, how was school?"

Henry turns off the tv and goes over to hug his Ma. "Well, I'm sure you and Mom will be glad to hear that I'm no longer hanging out with Peter."

As Emma and Henry both walk towards the Kitchen, Emma and Regina exchange looks, both surprised, but still satisfied with the results. "Well that's good, sorry you had to lose a friend, Kid."

As per usual, Regina gives a small remark. "He wasn't much of a friend, couldn't be with the way his parents behave. They wouldn't know civility if it bit them in the ass."

"What happened to _language_."

"…Sorry, Henry." Both Emma and Henry can detect the lack of sincerity in her apology, they both just shake their heads and snicker. Regina's sass was always their favorite quality of the woman.

"Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"We're having—"

Henry interrupts. "Your favorite; lasagna."

"We haven't had that in a while, what's the occasion?" Emma looks to Regina and Henry for an answer.

"Just 'cause it seems." Emma just moves towards the kitchen, gathering plates and silver wear while Regina gives Henry a scrutinizing look.

"Henry, while Emma sets up the table, come help me in the kitchen." As soon as they are out of ear-shot of Emma, Regina confronts Henry.

"So what's the name of this operation?" Henry knew he wouldn't be able to go one hour into his operation without one of them figuring it out, so he was greatly prepared for this moment.

"Mom, you know I wouldn't be able to do anything without you or Ma finding out, making it literally impossible to even plan an operation."

"But that wouldn't stop you from trying."

"….You got me there." From the other room Emma yells for food.

"What are you two doing in there?"

"We can't keep Ma waiting, she'll end up eating the table." Henry quickly puts on the oven mitts and grabs the lasagna dish, and just as quickly, walks out the kitchen.

_**"**__**I'm going to have to play it safe from here on out….I really hope this works."**_

During dinner, only a few moments after their typical question and answer session about school and work, Henry gets right into it.

"Hey, Ma, remember during my fourth birthday when you and I were arguing over who should get the biggest piece of cake?" Henry chuckles lightly hoping it would get his parents to do the same.

Emma smiles in the middle of her bite as she tells a little more of the story.

"Yeah, and to solve the problem your Mom took the biggest piece for herself."

"Well you two were acting like children; pouting and sticking your tongues out."

"Well, Mom, I was only 4."

"But Emma wasn't."

"Hey, I was just getting into the spirit of the party." Both Emma and Henry laugh while Regina turns her lips up into a slight smile and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well I think you sticking your finger in the icing was taking it a bit too far."

"So that explains the giant hole in the cake, and you told me it was tiny trolls using it for glue." Emma shoves a fork full in her mouth, blushing lightly.

For the rest of the time at the table, the family reminisce over old memories, Henry hoping that it will make his parents remember why they got together in the first place, but just in case they didn't, he brought up one last memory before going to up to bed.

"Hey, Mom, how did you and Ma meet?" Both Emma and Regina laugh simultaneously. Henry smiles, although slightly confused, hoping it's a fluffy, loving story.

"Oh, Kid, me and your Mom had known each other for a few years before we had even gone on our first date. I'm still surprised we're together; we _hated_ each other."

Before anyone was able to hear the story, Regina sent Henry to bed. Both Henry and Emma protested.

"Oh come on, Mom! It won't take that long….Will it?"

"Yeah, 'Gina, it'll only take a few minutes."

No matter how cute both Emma and Henry's puppy-dog eyes were, Regina was not hearing it.

"No but's. You can hear the story another time, Henry."

"Sorry, Kid, maybe some other time, I promise."

Before going to sleep, Henry goes over dinner in his head.

_**"**__**So dinner went as well as I guess it could have gone. If only Mom weren't staring at me the whole time…On to the next step."**_

Henry waited until Friday to go through with the next step, this way he can go stay at a friend's house and his parents can have the house to themselves.

This time Henry didn't rush home, instead he had gone to the flower shop and had gotten red roses, the brightest they've had for his Mom.

On Friday's Henry knew that the town had a meeting that lasted until around 7, so Henry had the house to himself for quite a while , enough time to get things set up.

Henry had finished with everything earlier than expected, so he started on his homework. Afterwards he started to watch some tv while he waited for his parents and ride to get home, but while he waited he had fallen asleep.

He doesn't know how long he had been asleep before he was woken up by the sound of the front door unlocking, but once he was fully aware of what was happening, he hurried to grab his bags and headed towards the door as he hears his parents and Jefferson talking.

"Thanks again, Jefferson, for allowing Henry to spend the weekend with you and Grace."

"Not a problem. Grace nearly begged to have Henry over, and anything for my girl."

Henry walks into the foyer and stands next to Emma. "You ready, Kid."

"Yep. Thanks again for letting me stay, Mr. Jefferson. Oh and Mom, I left a surprise for you and Ma in the dining room." Both Emma and Regina raise their eyebrows in disbelief as Henry runs towards Jefferson's car. "BYE!" Henry yells over his shoulder.

In the car Henry and Grace greet each other with grins going from ear to ear.

"Thank you inviting me, we haven't been hanging out much since that fight I had with Peter."

"It's ok, Henry. I still don't know why I was friends with him."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Well, when you stopped talking to Peter I saw no reason for me to continue to talk to him anymore," Grace shrugs her shoulders, "so after that big fight you two had, I moved from our table. Peter saw me when he walked back in the cafeteria, but he didn't say anything to me."

Henry nods his head in understanding, not saying anything else as Jefferson enters the car.

"Everyone buckled up?"

In unison, both Henry and Grace answer with an enthusiastic, "Yep," as they smile and blush at one another.

_A couple days later_

Henry walks into the foyer, hangs up his coat, and sets his bag down. "Moms!"

"We're in the kitchen, Henry!" Regina calls to him. As Henry enters the kitchen he spots the flowers in the trash with glass at the bottom. He sees that his parents are having their breakfast; juice and toast for Regina and just coffee for Emma.

"So how was your stay with Grace over the weekend?"

"It was great. I really missed her."  
"Well that's good, Kid….So how long have you two been going out?"

Henry is surprised by the question, he doesn't really know how to answer. "NO! We aren't going out. Why would you ask that?!"

Both Emma and Regina smirk at one another, "No reason, it's just that you seemed real happy to spend the weekend with Grace, you never really seemed that happy when you stayed with anyone else."

"No, we _aren't_ going out, we're _just _friends." Emma nods her head while Regina just grins as she places their dishes in the sink.

Henry tries to change the subject. "So how was _your_ weekend?"

Without missing a beat, both Regina and Emma answer together. "It was great." Henry eyes them both but continues with the questions.

"Did you two enjoy the dinner I made?"

"It was awesome, Kid, how did you make that, it tasted just like your Mom's."

Henry laughs at his Ma's discovery. "Because it was, I just warmed up the leftovers and made a meal out of it."

"I knew you were smart." Emma ruffs her hand through Henry's hair as she and Regina head towards the living room. "So tell us about your time with _Graaaace_." Emma puts emphasizes on Grace's name as she takes a seat at the end of the couch.

"Maaaaa, I _tooooold_ you, Grace and I are just friends, so there's nothing to tell." Henry slumps down next to both Regina and Emma while trying to push Emma away from poking him. "Why don't you tell me about your weekend?"

"But, Heeeenry, _there's nothing to tell_." Emma says, mocking her son.

Henry rolls his eyes in a fashion Regina would be proud of. "Fine, don't tell me, I just won't tell you about the kiss on the cheek Grace gave me before I left." Henry tries to get up from the couch, but Emma pulls him back down by him pants loops.

"SHE WHAT!?" Henry smiles as his Ma takes the bait.

"There's nothing to tell." Henry tells his Mom's as he nonchalantly turns on the tv and flips through the channels.

"I think he has you beat, Emma." Regina comments and laughs as Emma just pouts.

"Ok. Ok. Our weekend was fine." Emma shrugs her shoulders.

"Just fine? What did you two talk about? What did you do all weekend?"

"You know, the usual stuff, dear."

Henry doesn't take that as a final answer. "Liiiike? Come up, tell me something. Pleeeease?"

Emma and Regina look at one another with worry in their eyes, Henry sees it slightly before it disappears. "Look, Kid, our weekend was a usual weekend; good food, good company, minus one of course, and we enjoyed it. That's all, really nothing else to tell."

Henry nods his head. "Fine. Well I'm going to head up to my room for a bit, I had a busy weekend."

"Wha—Wait, Henry, what about the kiss, we had a deal."

Henry turns around when he makes it half way up the stairs. "We never made a deal." He grins.

Regina laughs slightly as she says, "I think he has you beat, Emma. Again."

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to him?"

Once he gets to his room Henry closes the door, after he does, he falls onto his bed.

"This is going to be harder than expected." And he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Unfortunately there isn't much of an update for all of you who have been with this from the start, but from here on out, the chapters will be at least (or as close as possible) 3k each.**

**#KWH**

* * *

Monday morning things were the same, Henry has his cereal while Emma drinks her coffee and Regina has her own light breakfast in complete silence, not exactly what he was hoping for.

"You ready to go, Kid?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my backpack." Henry places his bowl in the sink and heads to the living room.

In the car things are quieter than usual, not being able to handle the awkwardness anymore, Henry asks a question he's been holding for a while. "Ma?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"What's happening to you and Mom?"

That question grabs Emma's attention, but she keeps her features calm. "What do you mean?"

Henry tries not to seem annoyed with his Ma trying to play dumb with him. "Well I mean, you two are never in the same room together anymore, you're always arguing about the smallest things, and you two don't look at one another like you used to."

At this point Emma has parked a block away from the school, she turns off the engine before she turns her full attention on Henry. She takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair. Henry sees her thinking, probably determining if she should tell the truth or not, whatever her decision was, she sags her shoulders and says, "You've noticed, huh?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Listen, Henry, me and your Mom haven't been acting ourselves, and I'm sure it's weird, but we'll get through this, I promise. There's nothing for you to worry about." Emma gives Henry the best reassuring smile she can muster.

Henry continues to look Emma in the eye as he briefly thinks to himself. _**"I sure hope so, Ma." **_Henry gives Emma a similar smile before he says, "Ok, Ma." Henry then leans in to give his mother a hug before he exits the car, but before he turns to start walking towards the school, Emma let's down the passenger window and says, "So no more operations." Henry isn't all that surprised, he just playfully smiles and heads to school.

Right at the door stood Grace patiently waiting for Henry to arrive. As Henry walks up the stairs that lead to the front, he sees her and immediately his mood changes; his heart races, and his smile stretches from ear to ear.

"Hi, Grace." Henry says shyly.

"Hi Henry." Grace says back with upmost excitement.

They say nothing else as they hold hands and Henry takes Grace to Home Room.

As they walk in, they find out that they are the last ones to enter as everyone looks at them. Peter was the only one to actually say anything, "What do we have here? Two Love Birds? Well isn't that cute." He laughs and everyone follows. Henry could care less about the jokes, but Grace felt differently, her cheeks turn an entire shade of red as she nervously looks down at her shoes.

Henry lets go of Graces hand and walks towards Peter who has his back towards him. Without saying a word, Henry pushes Peter off of the desk he was sitting on. He lands to the ground flat on his back.

"You're in for it now," Peter nearly spits as he slowly rises off of the ground.

On the inside, Henry knows what a terrible mistake he had just made which has him terrified, but on the outside, he doesn't show any of that fear. He doesn't know if his display of stupidity/bravery was for the students, or for Grace, but either way, he wasn't going to back down, as his Ma would say 'he's in too deep now'.

* * *

"I'm very surprised to see Henry in this kind of situation, Mrs. Swan."

"Believe me, I am too." Emma looks to Henry with concern in her eyes before she turns back to the Principal. "Sorry again, Mrs. Byrd. I promise we'll have a talk with Henry so this will not happen again."

Mrs. Byrd nods, "Thank you." She then gets up and shows them out of her office.

Once in the car, before starting it Emma turns towards Henry. "So what happened, Kid, you never fight."

"Peter, he kept teasing me and Grace. I couldn't just stand there. And aren't you and Mom always telling me to stand up for myself?"

"Well yeah, Henry, but in a sensible way, there could have been a better way to solve that problem than fighting." Henry just leans down in the seat pouting, holding the ice pack that the nurse gave him to his eye. Emma turns back around and starts the car.

* * *

At home Henry went straight to his room to try and sleep off his headache. That didn't last very long though, with the stress of having to deal with Peter _and _his parents, it was all too much on his mind….well that, or the fact that he could hear his parents arguing downstairs. At that point Henry glanced at his alarm clock on the shelf next to his bed, **_5:30_**, around the time his Mom gets home, Ma must have told her what happened. Henry peeks out of his room seeing if either of his parents were coming his way. When he saw it was clear, he tip-toed towards the stairs and sat at the top of the stairs.

He hears his Mother sigh, "Emma, we can't lie to Henry."

"I know. I know, but how are we supposed to tell him?"

"We have to tell him something, his behavior is monstrous, his choice of friends are questionable, and now he's _fighting_, our uncivil behavior is rubbing off on him. Something has to be done, Emma, and now."

There was a small pause in the conversation before he hears his Ma agree with Regina's words, "You're right."

At that point, Henry's thoughts on what their secret could be drowns out the rest of their conversation.

**_"…_****_.." _**He honestly has no idea, he figured out that his parents have been fighting, but, **_"….it could be why they're fighting, but could it be as bad as them needed to keep it a secret?" _**Henry couldn't figure out what his parents could be keeping from him and he knows asking them directly, despite them just discussing how they should tell him, will not get him anywhere, so he decides to listen a little more.

"But how are we supposed to tell him, we can't just out right and say it, Regina,….can we?"

"No, we can't. We'll have to ease it into a conversation somehow."

"But _how_?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Regina sighs in frustration. "Us talking about it apparently isn't going to get us any closer to telling the truth, we'll just have to wait until the right moment pops up."

"I guess you're right, I just wish telling him wasn't this hard to do."

"Me too."

After a few minutes, nothing else is said and Henry decides to go back into his room. He lays back in bed, maybe the rest will help him figure out what his parents are keeping from him before they finally decide to tell him. However long that may be.

* * *

The next morning Henry went through his same routine; Regina wakes him up, he takes a shower, eats breakfast, but except for Emma taking him to school, he stays home. The fight he had resulted in him being suspended. The principal had given him and Peter 5 days, so he'll have until next Tuesday for him to figure out and confront his parents about their secret, or they tell him, whichever came first.

Right after Henry had eaten his breakfast, he places his bowl in the sink, went to the living room and turned on the tv. Unfortunately, a few seconds later Regina walks in and turns it off.

"For the five days you have to stay home, Henry, you're not allowed to watch tv, or play video games; you're on punishment."

"But why!?"

"For fighting in school, and don't try to blame Peter for this."

"But it _was_ his fault this time, he was teasing Grace; I had to do something."

"You're right, and I'm glad you did, but fighting was not the answer to that problem. Maybe during your time at home you can think about what you could've done other than starting a fight."

Henry says nothing else as Regina leaves the living room and heads into her office.

"UUGGHH!" Henry screams in annoyance.

For the next 10 minutes, Henry just pouts and slouches on the couch until the boredom becomes too much, he decides to go upstairs and get caught up on his comics.

That plan lasts about a total of 20 minutes, he was farther ahead than he had expected. The only thing that was left to do was his homework….Henry thought harder on how we could keep himself busy.

* * *

It was a couple of hours when Henry had gone back downstairs. The house was quiet, he didn't hear his parents arguing, his Mom aimlessly typing on her laptop, or even his Ma watching a game while she was on her break….Speaking of, where was his Ma?

Henry walks over to his Mom's office and knocks before he slowly opens the door. "Hey, Mom, where's Ma?"

Without looking up from her work she answers. "She's probably on her lunch break by now."

"But doesn't she usually come home for lunch?"

Regina finally looks up from the paperwork. "Yes, but our schedules didn't really allow for her to do that today, so I'm assuming she went to Granny's."

Henry just nods his head and heads out of her office, closing the door behind him.

**_"_****_That's weird, Ma always makes it home for lunch, or at least she used to…"_**

* * *

It took many lists of pros and cons when it came to doing his homework, but Henry finally convinced himself that doing it was a better plan than just sleeping until dinner. It didn't really take him too long, a few math and word problems, a couple reading assignments, and he got started on his report. By the time everything was done, his Mom was calling him down to dinner.

Everything was already set out, all the plates, silverware, cups and wine glasses, except this time his parents weren't sitting in front of each other like they usually do. Instead their place setting was on either end of the table.

"So what's for dinner tonight, Mom?"

"I decided to try something new." Regina walks out of the kitchen with a pot, "I wanted to try this Italian meatball recipe." She sets it down in the center of the table with the sides.

"It smells awesome, Mom.

"Thank you, dear."

Everything was out and ready to eat, but there was just one thing missing. "Where's Ma?"

"Emma called and said she'll be a little late leaving the station." Henry nods his head in understanding as he watches his Mom plate his food.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh everything is fine, she just wanted to catch up on some reports."

"Ok."

With Henry staying home from school and Regina being home as well, there was really nothing for the two to talk about, so their dinner was eaten in mainly silence. After helping his Mom clean, Henry goes straight to his room, figuring he should finish his homework.

After getting everything done, it was almost 12:30 in the morning. Henry was surprised that his Mom hadn't come up to his room earlier, forcing him to bed despite no school for him tomorrow, but he figured she was busy with work. Henry was headed towards the bathroom finally getting ready for bed, just as he made it to the door he heard his Ma.

"Thanks again, Regina. I don't think I would have lived another night on takeout." She chuckles dryly.

"You always had questionable eating habits." Henry imagines his Mom smiling at her insult per usual.

"True, but it's a good thing you're the chef in the family… So how's Henry holding up being locked up at home?"

Regina sighs before she answers, "I'm guessing he's taking it pretty well, he's been in his room most of the day, doing him homework I'm hoping."

"One can only hope that's what they're doing at this age." Emma genuinely laughs this time, for what exact reason, Henry wasn't too sure, but he was sure that he didn't want to know just yet. There was silence before she continued. "Well thanks again."

Henry hears his Ma's boots make contact with their marble floors, they start to get louder so Henry runs back into his room, but instead of them hitting the stairs as he expected, he hears the door open and close. He opens his room door just a crack and sees his Mom leaning against the front door, head resting against it. Before she opens her eyes Henry closes his door, not really knowing what to think of what just happened.

The rest of the week had a pretty basic routine; Grace would bring over his homework after school, Henry would do it the next day, read some new comics, have lunch, do more homework, then dinner. On some nights Emma would be there, but once his parents thought he was in bed sleep, Henry would sneak out and listen to their small talk. It was all casual things, how work and their day went, reports and signatures, nothing really beyond that.

Henry wasn't really listening for anything in particular, but he would still listen every night. He could hear the awkwardness in Emma's voice, trying to keep the conversation going, and his mother's exhausted attempt to continue it. Henry didn't know what happened to his parents, he knew his parents were having issues, but he didn't think things would go this far. His Ma had promised that everything would be fine, and this was anything but.

* * *

Nothing changed nearing the end of his suspension, Emma still left the house at night and came back by morning as if she never left. Over that time Henry figured this was the secret they were keeping from him and he was having the same issue they were; he wasn't sure how to confront them about it. He knew that they had no choice but to confess if he mentioned it first, but it was still a hard subject to talk about, his parents who loved him, and who he thought loved each other, were separated. From the kids at school, he knew the next step would be a divorce. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it, his parents already knew he would try something, but….the least they could do is give him the truth.

Tuesday morning rolled up and Henry was set on the plan he came up with the night before. He quickly had his breakfast and impatiently waiting for his Ma to take him to school. They had a quiet ride to the school until Emma parked getting ready to hug Henry good-bye.

"Please be good this time, Kid." Emma chuckles, but all the fun stop when Henry asks his question.

"Why did you move out?" Emma is frozen in shock, still in their embrace. When she gathers her wits, she slowly withdrawals from Henry with nothing but shock and confusion on her face.

"How long have you known?"

"Since my suspension." Emma nods her head and turns away from Henry, facing the wind shield. It's a short while before Emma finally said something. She sighs deeply and runs her hand through her hair.

"Look, Henry, it's…..I didn't _move out_, Your mom and I are just….we just need a break from each other, and we agreed that me staying at Granny's for a while would be a good idea."

"And you two couldn't have told me!?"

Emma squeezes her eyes shut as if she's ashamed of keeping this a secret. "I know, Kid, and we wanted to, there just never a good time to tell you. I'm sorry, Henry, but this doesn't mean that we love you any less, do you understand?"

Henry wanted to be mad at his Ma for keeping this from him for however long she's been keeping it, but he could see how all of this has been eating at her. Her eyes look sunken in and dark, and from what he's been hearing in their late night small talk, she hasn't been eating as well as she should. But as much as he really wanted to be mad, he just couldn't, he didn't want to make this any harder for her.

"I know," is all Henry says. Emma smiles in acceptance and Henry exits the car, heading towards the school.

Henry goes through the rest of the school day in a blur, he doesn't really pay attention to the lessons, he doesn't really eat his lunch, despite it being taco day, his favorite, and he's even been avoiding Grace. Today just wasn't his day ever since his Mother told him the truth, he already knew what the truth was, but hearing it being said out loud made it all too real. But what he worried about most was what now? Does this mean he'll see his Ma less? Henry loved both of his parents, he didn't want to have to choose between the two.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day when Grace cornered him at his locker.

"Hey, Henry." Grace greets Henry in a giddy happy like tone, while Henry's tone is as gloomy as his mood.

"Hi, Grace." Grace notices this and her smile falters.

"Henry, are you ok, I haven't seen you all day after Home Room." Henry finally looks up at Grace.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy with everything, you know, still trying to catch up from my suspension."

"Oh…."

"Yeah. Sorry, but I have to get to my next class, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Henry, wait!" Henry runs off before Grace could stop him.

Class went by like any other, and as soon as the bell ranged, Henry quickly exited the building and tried to think of a place he knew no one would look. There wasn't many of those places, but he finally found it after a half of hour of looking. Him and his family haven't been at the baseball field in so long, it's been at least 4 years since they all seen a game together. After their first game, Henry tried out for the team….he ended up twisting his ankle during conditioning, deeming it appropriate to say that Henry inherited Emma's clumsiness and that sports were not his calling.

Right now Henry just wanted to be alone, he wanted time to think about everything he just learned. Everyone knew they were having problems, _but_ Henry, but he never thought things would ever get this bad between his parents, and now he's the last to learn about his Ma moving out. Who knows how many secrets they were keeping from him, but this one is the most shocking so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry arrived home around 10, both of his parents in the living room pacing the floor, each with a good amount of worry on their face. Henry knew he would get the biggest of all lectures when he got home, but that isn't what he received.

Upon closing the front door, his parents were on him in only seconds, Regina embracing Henry's entire being while Emma looked relieved. When they finally departed, they went through the regular check-list; Are you ok, Where have you been, Do you realize how worried we were, etc., but instead of the usual disappointing looks, all that was said next was, "Have you eaten?" Henry didn't really know what was happening, but he was hungry, so he shook his head no.

Henry wasn't really sure what was wrong with his parents, but for the rest of the week things had changed almost dramatically. Things he used to never get away with, he would only get a slap on the wrist for, bed time was not enforced, extra dessert almost every night, and video games before homework. Whatever it was, he was enjoying it while he could, but he knew he would have to get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

Dinner that Friday night was like all the rest, but despite the special treatment Henry was getting, he decided that tonight was the night he would ask the serious questions.

"I made cheese cake." But after dessert.

Henry was on his second piece before he noticed his parents giving each other signals, something they've been doing all week since he came home. It was always during the times they would let him get away with something, and always the same look. He figured it was just his parents arguing without having to really argue, but this time around, there was nothing to argue about, or at least he thought. But instead of guessing, Henry decided to straight out ask his parents about their strange behavior.

"What are you two talking about?"

Without missing a beat, Emma answers with, "Kid, what are you going on about, we barely said anything this whole time."

"Yeah, but you and Mom have been giving each other these weird looks all week, what aren't you telling me?"

Emma and Regina look at each other one more time before Emma turns and faces Henry from across the table, she takes a deep breath before she speaks.

"So, me and your Mom have been talking, and we…..well _I_ was hoping you would want to stay with me on the weekends?"

Henry finished his last bite of cheese cake before he finally gave his answer, with a smile no less. "Sure."

Emma let's out a breath no one knew she was holding, everyone finished dessert in a pleasant silence.

That same night Henry barely slept, aside from spending most of it packing, making sure he had everything, but making sure he didn't pack too much, he didn't want is mother thinking he was planning on staying for good. The rest was constantly making sure his Ma didn't forget the time they scheduled for her to pick him up, and every time she assured him that she didn't, but finally got him to go to bed when she mentioned that they might sleep through the time if they didn't get to bed soon. Even then, Henry still stayed up for at least another hour. Although he was excited to finally spend time with his Ma beyond the dinner table and living room playing video games, he was a little worried that this might be a permanent thing, that maybe whatever his parents are mad at each other about, can't be fixed.

The next morning, Henry was all set, he had his bags by the door, he quickly ate through his breakfast, washed his bowl, and sat surprisingly very quietly in the living room, waiting for Emma to come and take him away for the weekend.

The ride to the studio was short and quiet. Despite his enthusiasm, Henry still found this subject weird to talk about, let alone bring up. The studio looked like an old ware house he's sure was used for some type of official storage business, but now it was just a rusting building with new locks on it. His Ma said it gave it 'character', Henry just thought that it looked more like a haunted building than somewhere for someone to live in, but it was his Ma's decision. The inside was the biggest surprise, it looked a lot bigger than what the outside lead you to believe. The living room area and the kitchen was about the same size as the entire downstairs of the mansion, then there was the second floor balcony that held a bed and dresser, his Ma told him that's where he'll be staying, there was more than enough room. The area that was visible from downstairs was the main area, but there was a small walkway adjacent to the banister and beyond that was just more room.

"We can put a desk back there and you can work on some homework, or another 'mission'." Emma winked while Henry just beamed at his space, but one thing drew him out of his trance.

"Where do you sleep?"

"Oh, just on the couch for now." She turned and pointed to the slump of what was left of a couch, the cushions were sagging and the back had a few holes in it.

"Why not buy a bed, that couch can't be very comfortable."

Emma just shrugs and walks away falling down into the couch before she finally answers. "I just never found the time, with my paper work piling up, it's getting hard to find time to myself anymore." Emma rubs the back of her neck, as if she's in pain, as if she's remembering one of those nights at the office, or on that terrible couch, but after a moment she replaces her expression with a smile. "But not this weekend at least, this weekend, we're going to do whatever you want. I know we haven't been able to hang out much, but this weekend I want to try and make up for that, what do you say, Kid?"

I smile back at her, before I come up with the best way to start off our weekend. "I say, that our first order of business should be you trying to redeem yourself in Call of Duty."

Emma laughs, in a way that doesn't seem forced; more genuine than all the other times, but she nods in approval. "You're on, Kid."

After a few hours of playing and two large pizzas each, Emma and Henry finally decide to take a break and go out for a bit.

They decided on the park near the baseball field, a place they haven't been together in a long while.

After racing around the trail for a couple laps, of course with Emma's job being so physically demanding, she won both times, they decided to take a break on one of the benches at the edge of the park.

It had been quite a while since Henry and either of his parents had gone to the park, but even still, it seemed that nothing had changed. Although the slide and the jungle-gym had gotten a lot smaller since the last time, everything is exactly as he had remembered it.

"Do you remember when I was six, you, me, and Mom would come down here almost every weekend…..When you two used to actually smile because of one another? I miss that."

Emma isn't even phased by Henry's words, it's as if she's been waiting for those words, and without missing a beat, she says. "Yeah, me too, Kid.

Back at the house, the two went back to what they were doing before, playing video games until their eyes fell out, which wasn't until about 12 in the morning.

Henry goes into the bathroom, to get ready for bed. It doesn't take long, but during his time in there, it seems that his Ma has gotten her reports out to work on.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

She must have been really invested in the report because it took her minute to finally respond.

"…Oh, yeah, in a little bit, I just want to get this one report done first." There wasn't much to believe, but Henry had a feeling she was going to be up longer than she said she was.

The drive back seemed to go a lot faster than the original, but when Emma parked outside of the mansion, Henry knew time with his Ma has ended, even though he did miss is Mom over the past couple days, he didn't wasn't to get out of the car.

As usual, there is an awkward silence for a few moments before Henry decided to finally say something, coincidentally at the same time as his Ma.

"Ma, what's happen-."

"Henry, I know-." They both apologize to one another, having a small laugh about it.

"You go first, Ma." At that moment, Emma's face drops the smile, and it's at that exact same moment that Henry knew that most, if not all, of his answers will be answered, right here and now.

"Henry, I know you've noticed how your Mom and I have been behaving around each other lately, and with me moving out and all, so I'm sure you want to ask me a million questions." Nothing else was said after that, Henry took that as it being his turn to talk.

Henry has been thinking about this exact situation since the day he knew his Ma had moved out, he went over ever question he wanted ask, even the follow-up-questions before he was even done packing for his stay with his Ma, but not that he finally has the chance, there was only one question he really wanted to ask.

"Nothing lasts forever, does it,Ma?"

Although it was nowhere near the type of question Emma was expecting, she still didn't seem surprised by it, and without missing a beat she answered, "I'm afraid not, Kid."

"But you still love Mom…don't you?"

"Of course I do, Henry, but I don't think your Mom loves me anymore. There are just some things you can't get over." Emma then looks at Henry with something in her eyes that says she wants to tell him more, but all she says is. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to ask, like why, or even how?"

Henry thinks about this for a moment, because for the longest, that's all he wanted to know, but in the end, all he really cared about was if his parents still loved each other, and if they were even a slight chance of them getting back together, but from what his Ma had just told him, those questions seem a little too early to ask.

"No."

Back at the mansion, Henry is greeted with a hug from his Mom, then he runs straight to his room and went to bed. The weekend didn't end up being as informational has he had planned, but at least his Ma acknowledges his existence in all of this, whatever "this" is.

Monday morning was the same as always, a silent breakfast, an awkward car ride, and an uneventful school day. The only highlights was not having to deal with Peter and seeing Grace in Home Room and at lunch. The rest of the week could be summed up the same way, not too much changes in the Swan-Mills' house hold…. minus a certain Swan, but she has been showing up at the house more lately. During the past week, on the few occasions that Henry would forget his lunch, Emma would drop by the school to drop it off, and the only logical explanation Henry could come up with, would be for Emma to have been at the house herself, maybe even unplanned. Just the thought of this was starting to get Henry's hopes up for the possibility of his Moms getting back together, but of course her wasn't that naïve, whatever the reason for their breakup, he knew would be hard for his Mom to get past. Not too many things bothered her, and when they did, the worst his Ma ever got was a night in the guest bed room, but to get to the point of her having to move out, he knew it had to be a really big of an issue. And not knowing what that issue is, is starting to have Henry regret not asking all of those questions he had when he had the chance.

_One Weeks Later_

After a little bit of investigating, Henry has concluded that his Moms are seeing each other during the day, but he still doesn't know why. For the past week and a half, Henry has been purposely leaving his lunch at home to see if his Ma will bring it, and most of the time she did, so that _proved_ that she was at the house during the day with his Mom. Now on to the hard part. Henry has tried every which way to find out why his parents are meeting during the day. He tried reading their messages to one another, but both are too tech savvy for him to be able to get to the information that easily, then he tried asking about how their day went during dinner, hoping that one of them would let something slip, but of course that didn't go anywhere. He even tried being more blunt with his questions when he was spending time with his Ma on the weekends, and as per usual, she saw right through his plan and curved him every time. Henry has tried nearly everything he could think of, he was beginning to get desperate. The only thing left for him to do was to straight out and ask them about it, but he knew only regrettable consequences would come out of that, and no amount of information was that important.

Sunday night, Henry went straight from the door to his room. The weekend was just the same; he enjoyed himself, but of course he didn't get any type of information.

As per usual, his parents had a little conversation before leaving, and usual he didn't pay any attention, but what they were talking about was something he felt like he should listen to.

"So, how was your weekend?"

"It went pretty well…" From his Ma's silence, he knew the next words out of her mouth had the possibility of upsetting his Mom, which explains the shuffling noise he hears, and why he could barely hear her speak. "And I think it's time we had a talk with Henry about us." The next few moments is nothing but silences, probably his Mom coming up with the most insulting remarks to throw back at her, but what he hears next is a bit of a surprise.

"You're right, I've been thinking about it too. He's old enough to know the truth, at least some of it."

"I was actually going to tell him last weekend, but... I wanted to make sure he was ready, and he didn't ask, so I didn't push the subject."

"Emma, why would you tell him before talking to me first?!

"He deserves to know the truth, Regina. We at least owe him that."

"_WE _owe him?!..." Before she finishes her thought, Emma reminds her to lower her voice.

"There is no need to yell, and yes, at the least. For once, the right thing needs to be done here."

In an annoyed hush tone, Regina begins again. "The _right_ thing would have been for us to tell him the truth as soon as he was old enough to understand, but it was you who insisted on waiting until we both agreed on when it was time."

"I know what I said, there is no need to remind me, but I also said we should work on our relationship, and yet, here we are, living separately. How are we supposed to be there for Henry when we can't even be in the same room together?"

"It's _you_ who can't be in the same room as _me_, Emma. All the _guilt _you feel for cheating on me."

"God, Regina, how many times do I have to apologize to you! I was drunk and upset, I didn't know what I was doing."

"And you couldn't come to me for help? We're married for heaven's sake, that's what I'm here for, but instead you went to him and you think a simple apology is going to make it all better?"

"I'm trying, Regina, just tell me what I have to do to fix this."

"I think you've done enough Emma. Good Night."

Henry hears the door open, then close after a moment. The questions he was too afraid to ask only a week ago, were all answered in a heated, short conversation he realize he shouldn't have been eavesdropping on.

* * *

**A/N: I have to excuse for the eternal wait, but I do apologize for how long this has taken for me to post this (mistakes and all).  
**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing out Henry's memories as Drabble. Let's me know what you all think. And as always, please enjoy and review.**

**#KWH**


End file.
